Ge'talsui Ruwalkeno
' ''', otherwise known as the Vampire of Kaniros is the first person to suffer from Sanguinolentas Nobilis, he is dangerously powerful and possibly the most powerful Vampire in Kaniros. Personality As a Vampire Ge'talsui is twisted and does not empathize with others. He cares only for himself and what he needs,He is also extremely arrogant in his power. He is brutal, happily beating people beyond a reasonable point, with limited provocation, he is cold and ruthless when others prove to be uncooperative. Appearance Ge'talsui has the appearance of a handsome young man with medium long black hair. He has red eyes and dark bags under his eyes. He usually wears a mysterious black cloak with shoulderpads and a white formal shirt underneath as well as black pants and belt. On his cloak's collar, the mark of the Ruwalkeno family can be seen, and on the right lapel, a mysterious Triangle. History Ge'talsui has always been a nobody, tending to the Dragonwatch tower, where he was born. He used to live together with his parents but when Ge'talsui became 100 years old they left him to fend for himself. He continued to live at Dragonwatch tower for centuries until he felt a pull in the foruth era. He was led by an unknown power to God's spire, where he climbed the mountain all the way to Xavion's rift. Here he was slowly infected and twisted into the new Strain of Vampirism, Sanguinolentas Nobilis. Afterwards he was dropped of on the west coast of Kaniros near Greengrass. From here he headed east to Argentum and went on his way back to Dragonwatch, but on the way. He noticed his newfound abilities, he was stronger, faster, more durable and his endurance had skyrocketed. On the way he felt he was given these powers for a reason and decided to get rid of society's scum and on the way destroyed every bandit hideout that was known, slowly learning more of his power. Eventually he became obsessed, operating from within Dragonwatch he occasionally ventures outside, infiltrates a city and murders drunks, beggars, and what he sees as problematic or lesser members of Society. Powers As a Noble Vampire, Ge'talsui is tremendously powerful with magic or brute force he is a true lion among sheep. He can detect any movement nearby with no effort, turn into an invulnerable mist, drain any mortal dry of blood, endure a battle for hours on end, choke an opponent from a great distance, paralyze, raise the dead, see in absolute darkness, turn invisible, is inhumanly strong, fast, agile, and durable. Even if he would get hit, he would quickly regenerate. He is silent, being able to sneak up on most, with little to no effort. around him there is a swarming mist that attacks anyone that would approach him. His most dangerous ability is his Manifestation ability that takes the shape of five huge swords joined by crescent moon on his back while in this form all his abilities increase further and he also gains the ability to fly, control his own blood any way he wants, including as a weapon and can drain magicka and stamina by embedding and breaking off one of his own teeth, something that will regenerate later. Trivia *Ge'talsui's appearance is based on Braz D. Blood *"Ge'talsui, Ruwalkeno" means "Red Water, River King" *Ge'talsui was originally meant to be named "Ge'talruwalk" which means "Red River" but it was changed because the author felt it was too long and hard to pronounce. *Ge'talsui is the most powerful "Pure" Vampire on Nirn at the time of this article's writing. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Nelthar Canon Category:Nemer Category:Nobility